


Beauty In The Eye Of The Beholder

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ace! Nines, Detroit Awakening, Detroit Evolution, I had an idea based on what Michelle said, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, No actual sex between them, Smut, So have some fun exploration of Ace Nines with Gavin in the more sexual parts of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: “I like to watch you, and it provides me with... satisfaction in a way that I cannot explain... Other than perhaps I am happy I can call you mine, and.. That I am allowed to view you in such ways many others can’t..”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	Beauty In The Eye Of The Beholder

Nines truly enjoyed watching Gavin. He took notes of how his eyes crinkled ever so slightly when he laughed, how he tend to tap pens on his desk in a rhythmic manner when he thought. He enjoyed seeing the grin that split his face when he was entirely up to no good and how when he tried to restrain his laughter his tongue poked out between his teeth in a small, semicircle of pink.

Gavin had taken notice of how the larger like to enjoy. He’d made his own crude remark here or there prior to their blossoming relationship, but now he was aware of Nines identities. Nines was ace, not truly deriving pleasure from physical encounters. He could feel attraction, perhaps get a touch hot under the collar when a sex scene was shown in a movie, but sex with himself wasn’t his main focus.

So that’s how their strange routines began, or at least, strange to someone who wasn’t Gavin. He’d make jokes about Nines being a voyeur, enjoying watching Gavin so much. And upon research the Android seemed... intrigued. He didn’t have to interact this way, and he could watch Gavin to his heart’s content. Gavin’s own needs could be satisfied as well.

Their arrangement started small. Gavin’s apartment was dark, save for the bedroom they were in. 

11:03 PM.

Nines sat a respectable distance away, a chair placed neatly to the side by Gavin. The human worried his lip, dressed only in some sweatpants for the occasion. His hair was still damp from his earlier shower.

“Hey, you sure you wanna watch me, Nines? I know you asked, but.. I just wanna really make sure you’re not forcing yourself..”

“As stated the last six times you have asked, yes, I want to watch. My programming is not forcing me, this is.. my own desire, I suppose. I do not wish to interact, merely observe. Perhaps I can find some sort of pleasure from this, perhaps I won’t. This is why I’m trying.” Gavin nodded slowly once he had finished before gently trailing a hand down. 

He palmed himself once, twice through the sweat pants before groaning and pushing his sweats and boxers down. Nines noticed he was of a respectable size, a solid seven or eight inches with decent girth to please those who had had the pleasure of interacting with him in such a way. Though such thoughts sparked a feeling akin to jealousy within him.

He wasn’t entirely against being open with Gavin, he’d understand if such a scenario was more pleasing to his human so he could have sex with someone who also searched for such things. But the thought of his lovers past made him irritated. Gavin was his.

A shaky inhale of air distracted him, and he refocused on the scene before him. Gavin’s hand was moving up and down the length of his cock, thighs shaking as he bit his lip. His chest heaved with how sensitive he was, the android taking note that it most likely had been a while since he’d had a break to just relax and touch himself.

His eyes roamed over the figure before him, and his pump regulator seemed to race. He wasn’t aroused, but it was... enthralling. The soft, sporadic pants were finer than any symphony he had heard, the scars more beautiful than the art hanging on museum walls. Gavin was perfect to him. Gavin was the beauty he wanted to always watch.

Gavin hissed and sped up his hand, whimpering for a moment before finally, finally he came. The spurts of ejaculation that coated his abdomen were ignored as Nines sat up to gently cup his face. Gavin looked startled, pupils blown into wide, black disks before he was pulled into a gentle kiss by the android. The human melted into it easily, making a tired noise.

“Here.. Let’s get you cleaned, Gavin...” He spoke softly as he helped the shorter up.

“Did.. Did you like it..?” Nines stopped and considered his words.

“While I don’t believe I wish to have sex still... I would not object to watching you. I’ve discovered that... no matter what you do, you’re beautiful.. I like to watch you, and it provides me with... satisfaction in a way that I cannot explain... Other than perhaps I am happy I can call you mine, and.. That I am allowed to view you in such ways many others can’t..”

Gavin processed his words before chuckling quietly.

“Sappy ass android...” He mumbled as he pressed his cheek into his shoulder as they entered the bathroom together. 

“Well, I guess I gotta say that I’m happy I’ve got you too.. One of the best damn things in my life...” Nines lips tugged up into a small smile as he helped Gavin undress the rest of the way, starting the shower before beginning to leave. Though Gavin stopped him by tugging on his jacket sleeve, the white fabric feeling much better than the Cyberlife provided jacket from before.

“Did you... Did you want to join me..?” The android’s smile grew a bit more. The difficulty of asking someone to stay was a specialty of Gavin’s as he often asked such roundabout questions that implied it was someone else’s suggestion. Though he knew quite well how to answer at this point.

“I did.”


End file.
